


after hours

by cloudserum



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudserum/pseuds/cloudserum
Summary: sugar, spice, and things that go bump in the night.( female oc x various )





	1. SCENE ONE, ENTRY

**Author's Note:**

> this is a modern day au that will implement a few of the canon aspects of kh. this was intended to be an x reader, but i hate the way [name] looks because it breaks up the flow and looks weird with my writing style and YEAH. thus makoto yukimura (our main girl) was born. 
> 
> please treat her kindly, she's not perfect nor am i trying to emulate any other character that already exists. romance is NOT the main focus, but it is definitely in there because high school crushes and relationships do indeed happen. also, despite the relationship tags, she's not straight. you'll see. :^)
> 
> unless stated otherwise, everyone's ages are around 17-18, meaning they're in their third/fourth year of high school. 
> 
> thanks for reading!

**SCENE ONE**  [ _now you don't_ ]

'gone, but not forgotten.'

 

**,,,**

 

**"** Do you think the universe   
fights for souls to be together?   
Some things are too strange   
and strong to be coincidences. **"**

**\- emery allen**


	2. 000.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where she's too observant for her own good.

_— 000.  prelude_

**"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SAW VENTUS STRIFE?"**

Makoto wracked her brain because quite honestly she didn't put much thought into Ventus prior to his disappearance. Which - for the record - she was dutifully unaware of until she was called in to do this whole interrogation thing.

"The day we took our final for advanced chemistry...?" The response accidentally became a question. She quickly added on, "We only had the one class together. He sat on the other side of the room and we never really spoke, I swear." Why she felt the need to deny any connection to the guy was beyond her. It wasn't like it was within her capabilities to be the one who took him or anything.

That is, assuming he was taken at all - a thought that would go unspoken for the sake of sparing feelings. The idea of baseball star, grade A student Ventus running away from home sounded preposterous.

But hey, like she said, she didn't know him. So who's to say he didn't?

The jury of adults seated before her (consisting of the school's president and principal, a private detective, and what she deduced to be Ventus' parents) held similar looks of disappointment on their faces. Makoto squashed the blooming guilt building in her stomach.

"You never noticed anything odd with him? Strange behavior? Fights with other students or faculty?" the detective probed further.

A sad smile crossed her lips, "No, sir. He seemed to be the same from beginning to end. Always laughing, cheerful. Everyone could see that."

It was only half a lie. In a bout of weakness, she admitted to herself that maybe she observed Ventus more often than she thought, and maybe a few of those times she caught him slipping. Caught the stress lines that would crease his face when he thought no one was there to pummel their high expectations onto his readily awaiting shoulders. Caught the bags under his eyes - was he even sleeping at night? - that cheeky grins were fantastic at covering up.

Okay, so maybe she  _did_  put a lot of thought into Ventus, but that's besides the point. Thought did not equate to knowledge or friendship.

Makoto paid less than little attention to the quiet chatter among the other occupants of the room. She was positive they were coming to the consensus that she was practically useless in terms of information, something she wished they'd realized before making her travel all the way to the place she spent nine out of twelve months in otherwise. Obviously a missing student took precedence over vacation, but now she merely felt like shit for being no help to the cause.

"Thank you for your time, Makoto. You're free to go."

With a bow of her head, she all but fled, clenching the strap of her purse between her fingers. What was only around twenty minutes felt like an eternity. Though, she wondered briefly if he was okay. Sure, they weren't friends, but Makoto wasn't an insensitive person. She wanted Ventus to be safe, really she did.

Upon stepping out, she caught sight of Ventus' two brothers seated on a bench in the waiting area of the main offices - each sporting their respective state of grief.

Cloud seemed utterly exhausted and his leg refused to stop bouncing as if it personally was hopped up on caffeine: telltale signs of an anxious older brother who has no clue what's going on. He was a senior when she was a freshman and he always played the part of cool headed upperclassman in her perspective. There was no sign of that same person here. In fact, the look of him made her feel that much worse.

And Roxas, to her surprise, looked angry. His and Ventus' identical looks always threw her for a loop considering they weren't even twins, the difference being she could never picture this expression on the latter's face. She liked to think she was acquainted with Roxas because he was in her grade and they'd been in classes together since their first year. However, whilst studying him and his withdrawn nature, it was occurring to her that she knew absolutely nothing about him after all.

Such was the commonality in her nonexistent relationships with the Strifes. As easily noticed as they were, they remained equal parts elusive and untouchable.

Roxas' stormy eyes happened to meet Makoto's as she slipped by, and within that split second she felt ice up her spine at the intensity of his glare. It wasn't accusatory - more set to intimidate than anything - and it did its job. Her steps quickened if only to evacuate the stuffy atmosphere the two inadvertently created.

"Wait!"

Her feet paused and she turned to face a steadily approaching Cloud with a weary gaze. His hands were shoved deep into his jean pockets and, up close, his pale skin turned sickly in contrast.

"I know they probably didn't say so, but thank you for stopping by to answer some questions," Cloud said, smile forced and eyes ever searching for answers she could not provide.

"It's nothing," Makoto nodded and bit her lip. "I'm sorry I couldn't help much. Things must be rough, but...Ventus is a good guy. He'll show up." Empty words for inattentive ears.

"Let's hope so. Be safe on your way home." Cloud absentmindedly raised a hand in a weak wave.

She returned the gesture, shooting a glance at Roxas' slumped form, before walking away. Each step felt heavier than the last as she grew closer to her dad's awaiting car. There was something about being surrounded by people who've endured loss that sapped her of strength.

When Makoto slid into the front seat, her father didn't begin driving immediately - instead taking a moment to scrutinize his daughter's faraway countenance. She wished he would just high-tail it out of there, but said nothing when her silent desire went unsatisfied.

"You gonna be alright?" he inquired gently.

Makoto smiled genuinely for the first time that day and patted his hand. "Yeah, dad. I'll be fine."

In the back of her mind, piercing blue eyes bore into her soul. Her smile fell the second her dad pulled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making ven and roxas strifes is cliche.   
> i know, everyone knows.   
> just trust me on this one. i've got plans.


	3. 001.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she's too caught up.

_— 001. interest_

**READJUSTING TO CAMPUS LIFE WAS THE EASY PART.**

Mostly due to the fact that Makoto was blessed with the luxury of going to a nice boarding school that made being in educational prison feel less like, well, a prison. With clean facilities and extracurricular opportunities that would put other high schools to shame, there was little to materialistically complain about. Perhaps it was filled with rich pricks that got on her nerves everyday, but it was better than getting bodied for no reason by delinquents.

No, the hard part was ignoring the rumors surrounding Ventus.

Within the two weeks following her interview before the school year started, Makoto did her best not to let the topic bother her. It wasn't her business and she wasn't planning on making it her business.

Granted, she failed, though not for a lack of trying. She'd deny it to the grave, but she sifted through Ventus' social media an embarrassing number of times because it was the only thing he left behind that she could access. Contrary to what Makoto believed, he wasn't an avid user of the platforms at all. The few images he did post were shared months apart from each other and his statuses consisted mainly of random life updates that turned out to be funny anecdotes about his day.

Stalking, however, was not high on her list of hobbies, so she was glad when her free time filled itself with studies and procrastinated assignments. Regardless, the entire situation simply didn't sit well with her - not that the general idea of people disappearing was great to begin with - and being subjected to hearing endless gossip about it wasn't doing her any favors.

School had been back in session for four measly days and she was already tired of living in conspiracy theory central.

"Hey! You're up early, I see."

Makoto didn't lift her head when responding, knowing the voice well enough to tell her roommate had joined her at the table. "Yeah, sorry if I woke you this morning."

"Not at all," Naminé reassured with a shake of her head. "By the way, did you finish Auron's assignment?"

"Barely. That man is trying to kill us and we haven't even been in his class a week," Makoto grimaced at the thought of the pages of research that'd been assigned.

"He's succeeding," Naminé sighed as she tilted her head to see what on the screen had occupied her friend's attention. "Wait, what are you doing? Did we have an extra paper due?" Momentary horror laced the questions.

"Nope. This is for Zack." Makoto finally looked up to wink at the blonde who sagged in either relief or exasperation.

"How much did he pay this time?"

"Enough."

"Makoto, this is technically plagiarism."

"And his parents are technically millionaires. I gotta save up for college funds somehow, Nami."

If Naminé had another comment to offer, she internalized it. Writing someone else's paper was the least criminal act Makoto could've done, anyways. Especially when there were actual gangs around campus, rumored to have done some horrible shit. Makoto liked to consider it a steady source of income, courtesy of the Fair family.

"Ladies!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, apparently. "How are you doing on this lovely morning?"

"If this about your homework, I'm almost done," Makoto eyed Zack as he sat to her right leisurely and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off. He was her friend by all means, he was just too touchy for her liking.

"Business as usual, are we? Can't I check on my favorite girl and see how she's doing?" he hummed. The faux sentiment made her bite back a laugh.

Naminé, ever the morally driven of the pair, shot him a look. "What you  _can_  do is leave her alone now that you know you've got your money's worth."

"Alright, alright," Zack raised his hands in mock surrender, unfazed by her tone. "Claws away. I'm going. Thanks again, Makoto."

"Sure," Makoto replied. She gave him a weak smile before he turned on his heel and left, whistling a tune as he went. Then she rolled her eyes upon catching Naminé's judgmental stare. "What? He's nice! I'm doing him a favor," she deadpanned.

Nevermind that they had this so-called business deal going on for almost two years. Money was money and Zack hated essays. In simpler terms, Makoto gained a job and an unlikely friendship all in one go. Win-win.

"A favor to help you save for college funds?" Naminé sarcastically retorted.

Makoto clicked her tongue, "Oh hush, you."

The bell rang minutes later to signal the beginning of the day and the pair headed toward their assigned homerooms. Maneuvering through the cramped hallways came like second nature to them after the past few years, though it did little to blunt how irritating it was to be bumped into every few seconds.

"Any news on Ventus?" The inquiry cut clean through the cacophony of voices surrounding them.

Makoto and Naminé shared a glance. They didn't need to hear the answer because they already knew what it was. As expected, it became a daily occurrence for at least one person to ask about Ventus' whereabouts and the answer remained a consistent question mark. At this point it was likely that only Ventus himself knew where he was.

Without warning, the image of Cloud and Roxas sitting hopelessly side by side flashed in Makoto's mind, urging a lump to grow in her throat. It wasn't until Naminé dropped her off at her classroom that the sensation faded, leaving strange numbness in its wake.

"Morning, sunshine," Riku greeted once Makoto got into her seat beside him.

"You're looking golden as ever, wonder boy," she quipped in spite of her mood, making him snort. The more she looked at him, though, the more she could tell how exhausted he actually was. "How's the fan club?" she followed up in an effort to re-energize them both.

Aquamarine eyes glinting, he gestured her closer and she complied, peeking into his bag as he discreetly pulled up a piece of fabric she recognized to be a bra. "Found that in my locker today."

"Why the hell did you keep it?" she hissed and reeled back from him like she'd touched a hot iron. The idea of someone stuffing their underwear in Riku's locker was gag-worthy.

Riku released a groan, "What else was I supposed to do? If administration did a check today and found this in there, I'd be fucked."

A fair point. Part of being such a prestigious and well-functioning system meant the faculty had implemented extra rules intended to be followed at the risk of expulsion. That meant no drugs, no violence, no alcohol, etc.

Makoto reached over to smack the side of the male's head (a clear violation of one of aforementioned rules, but who was going to snitch?)."Then throw it in the trash or something! Don't be gross, Riku." She narrowly dodged when he swung back at her and made sure to land a kick on the leg of his seat in retaliation.

"Can't you help me get rid of it?" Riku sighed in defeat, deciding that a physical altercation was not in the cards for him.

"I am not going to fix your problems for you, panty raid. Figure it out."

"Fake friend," he spat.

"Closet perv," she returned easily.

Although their tones were outwardly poisonous, they failed to hide the grins growing on their faces when their argument was interrupted by the harsh shrill of the bell. She made a mental note to thank Riku as the uneasiness in her stomach slowly dissipated; the familiarity of their exchange acted as a great distraction from the storm of emotions threatening to overtake her.

As if reading her mind, Riku slipped a note onto her desk ten minutes into lecture without taking his eyes off their instructor. Makoto made a face before unfolding the paper.

_Short ass._

The balled up material was promptly thrown at Riku's head. Her previous gratitude dissolved into damnation of him and his need to always have the last word. He  _knew_  she hated when people called her short because she  _wasn't_. Leaning back in her seat, Makoto crossed her arms over her chest indignantly, refusing to acknowledge him any further.

Still - secretly watching Riku snicker to himself from her peripheral vision - she had to admit she was happy to see him cheer up, even at her expense.

**,,**

Makoto grunted in pain as the rubber ball made harsh contact with her gut. It was a wonder how it took the other team so long to get her out when she literally stood there doing nothing for the first five minutes.

Honestly she hated the first few sessions of gym every year because it was coach's prime time to let his students do whatever they wanted under the pretense that 'he was finalizing lesson plans'. Given this class was a co-ed mix of third and fourth years, the activity of choice had been dodge ball: A.K.A. an excuse for seniors to attack their underclassmen for fun with no repercussions.

After flipping Larxene off for throwing the ball so  _fucking_  hard - to which she glowered in response - Makoto stalked towards the bleachers where the rest of her outed team were resting.

"That looked like it hurt," Olette observed as Makoto sat by her legs on the floor.

Makoto rested her head on Olette's knees, sighing when the brunette began running her fingers through her messy ponytail. "It did. Larxene's a bitch," she lamented.

"You're tellin' me," Hayner grumbled. "I think she ruined any chances I had at being a father." Makoto shifted to look at the male, who was unhappily cupping his goods, and offered him an apologetic grin.

"Little Hayner will be fine. Besides, you and Roxas used to nut shot each other all the time during freshman year," Olette retorted as she finished a braid in Makoto's hair.

Ignoring that bit of unnecessary information, Makoto straightened up, forcing Olette to let go of her handiwork. "Speaking of, how is he?" she asked, adjusting her body so she was facing the pair with her back to the court.

Hayner scowled, "I  _just_  told you—"

Makoto's features twisted in disgust, "Oh my god, no! Not little Hayner. I'm talking about Roxas." She knew they, along with Pence, were close friends with the youngest Strife and was hoping they'd give her insight that may bring peace of mind regarding the Ventus situation. However, recalling the glare Roxas gave her previously, she doubted that would be the case.

Their expressions saddened, eyes meeting to communicate something Makoto failed to decipher - further confirming her qualms. "He hasn't really...talked to us since Ventus...y'know," Olette divulged.

"We've been seeing him hanging around the Thirteen lately," Hayner added, jaw clenched.

"That can't be true," Makoto laughed nervously. The lack of agreement on their end was worrisome. "Right? I mean, Roxas isn't like that." One of her hands gestured subtly towards a still feral Larxene, one of the Thirteen's most distinguished members.

"We thought so too, but..." Olette trailed off in an effort to formulate the right words.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Makoto inserted quickly, realizing how nosy she must've seemed. The topic was obviously a sore one and she wasn't keen on opening fresh wounds if she didn't have to.

Olette shook her head and rubbed Hayner's shoulder when he leaned closer, "It's not that. Things with him have just been complicated, even before his brother disappeared."

"Complicated how?"

"He started acting pretty weird around this time last year," Hayner answered in her place. "I remember he'd leave our room late at night and come back before dawn. When I'd ask what was up, he'd tell me I was dreaming." A bitter scoff broke his explanation apart. "Like I'd believe that shit. I was his best friend, so I  _knew_  when he was lying and, trust me, he was lying to us until the day we lost contact."

There wasn't much Makoto could say to that. She glossed over the past tense, the deliberate 'was' used when referring to his role in Roxas' life, feeling that Hayner wouldn't take well to pity. Settling with an understanding nod - despite not truly understanding at all - she let the conversation lapse into nothing. Olette was appreciative of this choice; Hayner remained too distracted to notice or care for the intention behind the silence.

By the time the class was dismissed to the locker rooms, the trio had yet to fully speak of anything outside of small talk. Hayner was indefinitely checked out, offering succinct responses while boring holes into the opposite wall with his eyes, and Olette was engaged solely for the sake of being polite.

"I know you feel bad for bringing Roxas up, but you shouldn't." Free from the oppressive atmosphere of the gym, Olette nudged Makoto while she fiddled with her uniform tie.

Makoto tugged at the thin material, huffing a breath from her lips, "It was too much. I should've dropped it the second I could tell things weren't okay."

"We've been avoiding talking about him at all for the past few months anyway," Olette supplied quietly, leaning against the row of lockers after slipping her dress shoes on. "And no matter how much it sucks, we can't pretend we don't miss him. Which is why Hayner's so upset."

"You think?" Makoto slid her backpack onto a shoulder as she raised a tentative brow at the female.

Olette smiled wistfully before preparing to leave, patting the other girl's arm in passing. "I know."

Not entirely reassured, Makoto followed her friend's lead in exiting the nearly vacant room, brain close to thudding right out of her skull. She had to get better at human interaction.

"Hey you!" Demyx waved from his stance by her locker as per usual.

"Hey yourself," Makoto pinched his cheek once within range and twisted her code into the lock, grinning when he whined about the pain in his face. "How's your day going?" she inquired.

"Was great 'til you assaulted me, you little shit," Demyx sneered, tugging the hair tie out of her ponytail and watching the dark strands fall back into place.

Makoto tucked a stray piece behind her ear, then shoved her bag into her locker. "Aw, did I hurt you?" she teased with an over exaggerated pout. Offended, he pushed her face away, eliciting a laugh from her. "C'mon, bitch baby. I want food," she said over the sound of the metal door slamming shut.

"By the way, Nami texted saying she saved us a table," Demyx stated as they walked, hands linked and swinging between them, all traces of their hostility gone. "We truly do not deserve such an angel in our lives."

"We sure got lucky, huh?" Makoto played along with his dramatics, all too used to his exuberant mannerisms.

Demyx nodded thoughtfully, "For sure. I'm convinced we'd be dead without her."

They entered the cafeteria before Makoto could respond, the chatter of students overtaking their own with its sheer volume. Finding Naminé was easy considering she claimed a table close to the doorway, regardless of the mob of people surrounding them. Makoto gripped Demyx's hand tighter and took the lead, slipping through spaces between bodies.

"Thought you two would never come," Naminé commented as they arrived and sat, expression lifted in amusement. Her lunch sat untouched in front of her, though she was picking at some salad with her fork.

" _Someone_  took forever to change after gym," Demyx complained.

"Bite me," Makoto grumbled.

"I'd be glad to in private, if that's what you want."

"I will kill you in your—"

"Gonna go get our lunch now, bye!" Demyx threw his legs over the bench and practically jogged towards the assortment of food displayed across the room, successfully avoiding the foot Makoto kicked at his shin.

Naminé giggled, softening in demeanor as she peered at Makoto. "That aside, what really held you up? You're usually the first person out of there," she wondered aloud.

"I was talking to Olette about some stuff," Makoto replied, her sourness towards Demyx leaving her countenance in favor of discomfort. The guilt of prying hadn't fully gone away, it seemed. "Nami, do you think I'm nosy?" The question hung in the air for a second.

"Did Olette say you were?" Uncharacteristic aggression tinted Naminé's words at the notion of someone insulting her best friend.

"No, not at all! She'd never," Makoto quickly corrected, then weakened. Naminé observed the shift curiously. "I just feel...I don't know, stupid? For being so hung up on Ventus' case when it has nothing to do with me."

"You know what it is?" Naminé hummed and Makoto shook her head. "Ever since you went in for questioning, you've been really distracted by this whole thing. I think seeing the direct damage of his loss has gotten to your head."

"She's right, you know," Demyx supplemented, having returned to them in time to hear Naminé's reasoning without making himself known. Makoto mouthed a 'thank you' when he slid a tray of food to her. "Sometimes when you hear Ven's name in the hall your head snaps up like a dog when it smells treats."

"Bad analogy."

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "What I mean to say is it's stressing you out and it's not healthy. That's all."

Makoto let her head drop onto the table, narrowly avoiding the meal in front of her. She hated that they were so logical and right all the time. Even the dumb analogy was accurate and she felt her face grow hot in embarrassment that they'd noticed something like that.

"Is it seriously that bad?" she asked, forehead still resting on the surface below.

"Yes," her friends answered in tandem.

Now with the persistent urge to off herself, Makoto lifted her head and blankly stared at Naminé and Demyx, both of whom shrugged at her. There was no winning this battle and she was the only one to blame for asking the catalyzing question to begin with.

"Alright, fine. Thank you for your honesty," Makoto conceded as she stabbed at the pasta on her plate. "From now on I'm gonna be cool. Detached. Uncaring."

"Is that so?" Demyx snorted, peering to his left at something indiscernible. "So you won't care that Roxas is eating with Axel, Larxene, and Zexion right now?" he jutted his chin in their direction.

"What?!" Makoto blurted. "So Hayner and Olette were..." she trailed off upon realizing she was about to prove their point. "Nope. No. Don't care. Not my business. Ha."

"You don't sound confident about that," Demyx taunted with a smirk, resting his cheek on his palm.

Lips tightening into a line, Naminé checked out the table as well. "Hush. You have to admit, it  _is_ strange."

"You think the Thirteen had anything to do with Ven?" Demyx theorized.

Makoto stabbed her fork in the air angrily. "For people who say I'm too involved, you're both acting very involved," she snapped.

"Touchy, but you're right. We'll drop it," Naminé relented.

Thankfully, they did as was promised, allowing Makoto the space to internally sort out her priorities when the topic segued into something new. The down side was Demyx's revelation that Roxas was indeed involved with the Thirteen didn't help her out in that department. If anything, she was reminded of Hayner and Olette and how right they were despite how badly she wanted them to be wrong.

Without realizing it, her head turned to try and locate the source of her inner debates. An easy feat, due to the ostentatious hairstyles members of that group tended to have. Hazel irises found the stoic blonde as he listened intently to whatever joke Axel was spouting, his mouth forming a forced grin following the punchline.

Suddenly - as though sensing he was being watched - Roxas' gaze met hers. That ephemeral instant felt like an eternity under his sharp scrutiny. His entire being seemed to be in a state of vulnerability between the lines of frustration and sadness. The moment ended as soon as it began, and his jaw ticked in an act of defiance towards her unwanted attention.

No further hints were necessary as Makoto pointedly looked away from Roxas. Hopefully for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've read and rewritten this so many times i know it by heart.  
> perks of being meticulous, i guess!  
> but i don't doubt there's a mistake somewhere  
> so BIG SIGHS. <3


End file.
